


Игры разума

by Yanka_Loca



Category: Noblesse
Genre: M/M, гематофилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanka_Loca/pseuds/Yanka_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Франкенштейна есть одно тайное желание, только вот Мастер об этом не знает... Или знает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры разума

\- Мастер, ваш чай, - Франкенштейн ставит фарфоровую чашку на стол и отступает на шаг.  
В ответ тишина, и только легкая улыбка трогает губы Райзела.  
Эта полуулыбка сводит с ума. Сотни лет она снилась Франкенштейну, бесконечные ночи лишала сна, многие тысячи дней заставляла искать своего Мастера. Но стоило Райзелу оказаться рядом, как восторженное обожание пустило в сердце странные корни, бурно разрослось и вдруг раскрылось уродливым цветком желания. Желания плотского, извращенного и неистребимо жестокого.  
Вот и сейчас он стоит напротив Мастера, разглядывая его форменный пиджак – идеально отглаженный, безупречно-белоснежный. Все исключительно пристойно, ровно так, как он любит, но отчего же белизна стала скучна, почему неудержимо тянет запачкать, запятнать лацканы кровью? Изорвать ткань в клочья? Всегда аккуратный, бережливый Франкенштейн вдруг объявил бойкот порядку.  
«Безумие», - думает он и качает головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Но нет, себя не обмануть - ему нравится внезапное сумасшествие. Кровь стучит в висках, а пальцы предательски подрагивают.  
Улыбка Мастера становится шире, он подносит чашку к губам и пристально смотрит в глаза. Принимает игру?  
Чашка… Подойти ближе, выбить из рук, резко, сильно – чтобы со звоном разбилась, разлетелась на сотни осколков, усыпала пол, на который секундой позже он опрокинет Мастера и будет с наслаждением отмечать, как острые края впиваются в бледную кожу, вспарывают ее, выпуская наружу благородную кровь.  
Кровь. Франкенштейна будоражил ее густо-алый цвет. Он всегда жадно ловил ноздрями тяжелый запах, вдыхал его глубоко, наслаждаясь, словно дорогим вином. Разделял на оттенки – страха, боли, вожделения. Одна лишь кровь могла возбудить его, чем больше, чем горячее и неудержимее ее поток, тем острее удовольствие. Только вбиваясь в жертву, утопающую в луже собственной крови, Франкенштейн испытывал оргазм. Его любовники не выживали, люди – слишком хрупкие игрушки, так быстро ломаются. Их кровь непозволительно быстро покидает тело, сворачивается, теряет притягательность.  
Но Мастер – он другой, он сильнее. Бесконечно сильнее, и венах его – бесценное сокровище.  
\- Франкенштейн? – то ли зовет, то ли спрашивает.  
\- Еще чаю? – услужливо, без тени смущения. – Простите, задумался.  
Мысли и слова – два разных Франкенштейна. Но какой из них настоящий, какой нужен Мастеру?  
\- Нет, - Райзел склоняет голову набок, и в этом жесте мерещится что-то лукавое, чертовски сексуальное. - Можешь продолжать. Думать.  
Конечно, Мастер читает его мысли, все до единой – пошлые, грязно-притягательные. И что же… призывает не останавливаться? Дает разрешение?  
\- Хорошо, - в горле пересохло от волнения – слишком многое позволено, чрезмерная свобода пьянит, и он уже не сдерживается, спешно призывая дикие фантазии.  
Звякает пряжка ремня, трещит ткань – он намеренно груб, оставляет синяки и царапины, целует в шею, кусает, вгрызается, как животное в добычу, размазывая выступающую кровь по коже и слушая, как гулко бьется чужое сердце. Он сознает, что тело под ним дрожит совсем не от страха – истинный Ноблесс не умеет бояться.  
Только возбуждение – пряно-острой волной, сбивающей с ног, лишающей дыхания. Но Франкенштейн уже на коленях, уже покорен и повержен.  
Удивительно видеть Мастера таким. Таким доступным, таким зовущим, таким… заинтересованным? Боль, желание подчиняться, незнакомое нетерпение – да что же это, как много еще он не знает о Райзеле? Что скрывается за будней оболочкой, какие страсти кипят в его непроницаемой душе?  
Руки продолжают размазывать кровь по груди Мастера, виток за витком рисуя затейливые узоры. Франкенштейн создает свое Пространство крови, и ему безропотно позволяют. Скользит выше, оглаживает плечи. Пальцы смыкаются на шее – тонкой, обманчиво хрупкой, нажим усиливается, кажется, что еще немного, и она сломается.  
Райзел хрипит, совсем не элегантно, почти, как человек. Это ли не унижение - опуститься до уровня смертных? Хотеть кого-то, раздвигать перед ним ноги? Пытаться понять, что важнее – глоток воздуха или жажда утолить желания собственного тела? Похоже, похоть берет верх.  
\- Нехватка кислорода усиливает возбуждение, не правда ли? – ехидно замечает Франкенштейн, продолжая смотреть, как Мастер извивается, заставляя оживать начертанные узоры. Кровавые цветы растут на бледной коже, переплетаются ветвями, завораживают взгляд. Вызывают нестерпимый голод, который можно утолить единым способом: не расцепляя рук, он целует широко раскрытый рот, кусает губы, пьет выступившую кровь.  
Полное подчинение. Растоптанное благородство.  
Отстраняется, чтобы всласть налюбоваться. Отпускает истерзанное горло, но Мастер тянется за его руками, не желая свободы. Слюна течет по его подбородку, и расфокусированный взгляд горит желанием отдаваться.  
\- Заскучали? А если вот так? – и дрожащей рукой Франкенштейн расстегивает свои брюки. Бесцеремонно хватает Райзела за волосы, тянет на себя, тыча лицом в пах. Горячее дыхание и влажность губ, запах бесценной крови и близость недоступного – все это лишает рассудка, бросает вперед, заставляет сжигать мосты.  
Он трахает этот горячий рот – глубокими и резкими толчками, наслаждаясь кашлем Райзела и неловкими попытками уйти от напора.  
\- Все еще мало? – и непонятно, кого он спрашивает. Возможно, себя.  
Несомненно, он хочет большего. Забраться под нежную кожу, свернуться в клубок у сердца, поселиться там навсегда. Чтобы его никогда не покинули, чтобы больше не желать невозможного.  
Толкает Мастера на спину, коленом раздвигая исцарапанные ноги, нависает над ним, все еще не веря в происходящее. Всего секунда и…  
\- Франкенштейн, у нас проблемы! – раздается из коридора.  
Голос М-21 рассеивает иллюзию, и дышащий похотью мир исчезает. Перед Франкенштейном снова Мастер – в идеально белом пиджаке без единой капли крови. Ни ссадин, ни синяков.  
\- Что на этот раз? – он разворачивается, не в силах выдержать тяжелого взгляда.  
«Проклятье, проклятье», - бормочет себе под нос, спеша разрешить очередной конфликт.  
А Мастер остается в комнате, наедине со своими мыслями и чашкой остывшего чая.  
\- Как же плохо ты меня знаешь, - думает Райзел, поправляя безупречный пиджак. – И хоть бы раз дошел до конца.  
Он улыбается, и глаза его непривычно блестят.


End file.
